la isla del amor
by FsnFics
Summary: estas van a ser una seriede historias las cuales hablaran sobre el futuro rey de los piratas y su batalla mas dificil confrotar a su corazon en esta historia la primera pareja sera el LuNa(luffy y Nami) despues vendran mas historias de este tipo con diferentes parejas espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

La isla del amor

Quien pensaría que volveríamos a esta isla después de todos los problemas que sucedieron pero esta bien Luffy puede que hallamos acabado con los puestos de la marina de esta isla pero creo que les traeremos problemas si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí tu que opinas, Nami deja de preocuparte por esas cosas solo venimos a descansar unos días después de tantas batallas y peligros esto es algo que necesitamos a demás escuche la carne de este lugar es deliciosa, como siempre eres demasiado despreocupado pero Luffy está bien que nos hallamos separado de los demás no creo que sea una buena idea ya sabes cómo son los demás y si crean alboroto que haremos debemos apresurarnos y reunirnos en la posada esa era la idea de nami pero fue destruida por su capitán, cálmate nami no te preocupes por ellos sanji Franky y chopper están en el Sunny descansando brook y ussop están al otro lado de la isla buscando materiales para mejorar al sunny y Zoro esta en una cita con Robin en la isla de wáter seven así que estamos solo los dos disfrutemos de la isla un rato que te parece nami ella lo pensó unos momentos pero la respuesta era muy obvia esta bien Luffy disfrutemos de la isla mientras Luffy y Nami caminaban por la isla Nami pensaba en sus sentimientos por su capitán ella descubrió que sentía algo mas que un poco de afecto por su capitán al ver como Zoro y Robin avanzaban en su relación la tripulación excepto luffy conocían los sentimientos de Nami por lo que Robin trato de aconsejar a nami para descubrir lo que de verdad sentía mientras Robin y nami discutían ese tema sanji y zoro

trataron de ayudar a luffy para que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de nami por el en el primer escenario están Nami y Robin.

Nami dime cuando le dirás a Luffy tus verdaderos sentimientos a lo que nami respondió no seas ridícula Robin Luffy y yo solo somos amigos además él es el capitán y yo la navegante no hay sentimiento de amor solo cariño de amigos Robin sabia que nami mentía y sabia como demostrarlo si eso es verdad por que cuando vino Boa Hancock y le propuso a luffy matrimonio tú eras la más impactada además todos en el barco a excepción de luffy conocemos tus sentimientos te observamos además sanji me ha hablado de las veces que luffy te a salvado también el resto de la tripulación sabe lo mucho que luffy te estima recuerdas cuando fuimos a la tierra de chopper en busca de un doctor para ti luffy se esforzó tanto que casi muere al llegar lo

hizo por ti aunque que sanji estuviera ahí le quito lo romántico al momento pero luffy lo hizo por ti recuerda también en wáter seven zoro me conto que tu le diste fuerza y apoyo a luffy para luchar ustedes están enamorados no solo tu Luffy también siente algo mas que aprecio por ti así que no tengas miedo de decírselo confía en ti misma y se feliz junto a la persona que amas, Nami estaba muy impactada al escuchar las palabras de Robin bueno el impacto seria mayor si Nami no hubiera pensado que sanji era un entrometido pero Robin decía la verdad ella amaba a Luffy y quería pasar su vida entera con el desde ese momento Nami se decidió a tratar de hablar con Luffy sobre sus sentimientos pero cada vez que lo intentaba su corazón la traicionaba y los nervios le impedían hablar pero la oportunidad se presento ya que en este día ella le diría lo que de verdad sentía y nada lo impediría.

Por otro lado, la charla de Luffy zoro y sanji estaba algo más animada, díganme chicos porque están importante hablar a esta hora hubo un silencio impresionante hasta que una pregunta salió Luffy tú que sientes por Nami el primero en preguntar fue zoro él tenía la intención de hacer que Luffy liberara sus sentimientos, aunque sería una tarea difícil pero no imposible, a la pregunta de zoro Luffy respondió ella es una amiga importante y un miembro importante del equipo eso es todo zoro sabia que luffy mentía zoro trato de hablar una vez mas pero sanji lo detuvo y en vez de hablar sanji lo pateo en la cara zoro no estaba sorprendido pero Luffy si, sanji por que me pateas que te hice sanji estaba enojado pero respondió eres un idiota por que no te das cuenta tienes a una buena mujer frente a ti pero tu la ignoras porque eres así no entiendes tu forma de ser lastima a Nami Luffy comprendía las palabras de sanji pero para luffy era difícil ya que el sabia que tenia sentimientos por nami pero que tal si nami no sentía lo mismo por el Luffy estaba apunto de explotar pero sanji lo desarmo con unas palabras que pretendes hacer con sus sentimientos lastimarlos, botarlos o ignorarlos respóndeme Luffy no dejare que la lastimes así que responde de una vez que harás se sincero contigo por una vez en la vida y pon atención a algo mas importante que pelear y comer las palabras de sanji fueron muy duras pero luffy sabía que ellos tenían razón por lo que trato de explicar lo que sentía por nami, nami es muy especial para mi si les soy sincero creo que estoy enamorado de ella pero no me atrevo a decirle zoro se sorprendió por la confesión de su capitán ya que Luffy no demostraba miedo por casi nada pero al escuchar su confesión sincera zoro dijo exactamente lo que luffy necesitaba escucha luffy todos sabemos que entre tu y nami pasa algo es una relación que no es normal va más allá de una relación de simple amistad pero los dos se reprimen y no se dan la oportunidad, sanji pensó en voz alta el marimo tiene razón no lo vez desde que Robin llego a la tripulación su guardián personal fue el marimo en la isla gyojin en punk Hazard ellos se aman y míralo ahora ese marimo infeliz esta apunto de casarse con Robin la explicación de sanji no tenia nada que ver pero luffy entendió que no podía perder mas tiempo

el tenia que hablar con nami y hoy es el día para hacerlo pero antes de eso zoro golpeo la cabeza de sanji con fuerza y así se acabó la conversación de los 2 grupos toda la tripulación ideo un plan para que Luffy y nami estén disfrutando de la isla solos sin interrupciones por eso están solo Nami y luffy en esa isla.

Volviendo al presente el corazón de luffy latía con demasiada fuerza eso era algo nuevo para el pero no podía demostrar nervios por lo que decidió pellizcarse disimuladamente la mano para ocultar los nervios pero luffy sabia que esto era normal por lo que decidido soportarlo nami le pregunto a luffy que harían el día de hoy a lo que luffy respondió paseemos por la ciudad un rato y divirtámonos esa idea era algo débil pero nami estaba muy sonrojada por ver a luffy por lo que no entendió muy bien pero de todas formas dijo que si antes de esta cita ambos luffy y nami habían pedido cada uno consejo a alguien con experiencia en el caso de nami hablo con Robin y la capitana de la marina tashigi y Luffy llamo a jimbei y como un recurso improbable llamo al almirante smoker la pregunta que surge de todo esto es la siguiente será que el guerrero sin

miedo y la navegante mas fuerte podrán demostrar su amor y la otra pregunta es será que el amor tiene forma de sombrero de paja


	2. Chapter 2

El plan perfecto

dime sombrero de paja por que me llamaste a esta isla si sabes que te puedo arrestar en este mismo momento junto a tu tripulación.

Dijo smoker al capitán enamorado el cual se armó de valor y hablo a su 2 oficial y al almirante

los llame por que necesito un consejo sobre Nami eso es todo

los 2 estaban sorprendidos, pero smoker volvió a contestar al escuchar la respuesta de luffy

por que me llamaste a i entonces

luffy lo pensó un momento, pero después le hablo a smoker

por que la boda de tashigi y la tuya se acerca por eso te quiero pedir un consejo ya que te vas a casar

smoker por primera vez se había sonrojado al punto que parecería que moriría de la vergüenza smoker le pregunto a luffy

quien te conto sobre la boda

luffy suspiro y le respondió a smoker

tashigi llamo a nami y Robin para invitarlas a la fiesta ya que van a asistir disfrazadas para acompañar a su amiga en su día especial

smoker estaba pensando en que momento tashigi se volvió amiga de las mujeres mas buscadas del mundo como si luffy le leyera la mente le respondió

Desde punk Hazard tashigi pensó que ellas eran buenas personas aun siendo piratas por lo que se intercambiaron números de den-den mushi para mantenerse en contacto

Smoker se sorprendió porque nunca había pensado en que tashigi tuviera esas amigas

Por tanto, tiempo como lo son 3 años smoker solo suspiro y admitió su derrota

Está bien Luffy que quieres con esa chica

Luffy se sonrojo y hablo un poco suave

Creo que me gusta nami

Smoker no le escucho por lo que le grito a luffy que hablara como hombre a lo cual luffy reacciono y grito

Me gusta nami

Jimbei estaba sorprendido por esa declaración mientras que smoker se estaba riendo demasiado fuerte después de ese momento hablo jimbei

Luffy por que no eres sincero con ella simplemente y le dices lo que sientes no será que tienes miedo a que te rechace

Luffy se sonrojo y respondió

Tienes razón jimbei tengo miedo de que ella me rechace y la relación que tenemos ahora se acabe

Smoker golpeo la mesa del bar en donde estaban y le hablo algo enojado a luffy

Es enserio el futuro rey de los piratas tiene miedo de ser rechazado no me hagas enojar mas no sea estúpido, debes arriesgarte si no lo haces podría ser demasiado tarde para ti

Luffy estaba sorprendido por escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su antiguo oponente antes de que luffy respondiera jimbei siguió la conversación

Luffy nami y tu tienen una conexión especial toda la tripulación lo sabe y smoker tiene razón si no actúas la podrías perder para siempre además esto es sencillo comparado con todas las locuras que has hecho.

Por la cabeza de luffy aparecieron todas sus aventuras la batalla contra arlong, ennies lobby

Water seven, shaobondy, marine ford, dressrosa etc. luffy sabía lo que debía hacer y gracias a la conversación con sus dos compañeros logro entender su función, pero el miedo lo atormentaba entonces smoker hablo de nuevo

Mira luffy tengo una especie de idea has lo que tu quieras disfruta con ella llévala a pasear tú eres su capitán, pero también un buen amigo llévala a un lugar que a ella le guste y mientras la estas llevando piensa en ella que es lo que te gusta de ella y cuando eso este claro sabrás que hacer.

Smoker le dio un consejo sincero pero simple luffy lo escucho y decidió hacer lo que smoker le dijo, jimbei estaba pensado y también dio su consejo

Que te parece si dejas de preocuparte y actúas normal si le gustas a nami es por ser tu no cambies eso disfruta tu cita volveré en 2 semanas mientras reúno a los invitados para la boda de Robin y zoro

Luffy se sorprendió por un momento ya que zoro no le había contado sobre la boda seguramente por que se le olvido a el también menos mal Robin esta con el en eso smoker dio sus últimas palabras.

Bueno me iré de una vez el g5 se preocupara si no esta su capitán y tampoco su almirante además si tashigi sabe que deje de trabajar tendré problemas adiós

Luffy se sorprendió ya que el smoker que el conocía el cual era intrépido agresivo y dominante había sido domado por una mujer, mientras smoker luffy dijo algo en voz baja

Las mujeres son aterradoras mira a tashigi logró domar a un almirante

Jimbei solo rio por el comentario de luffy y después se despidió ya que jimbei ahora solo tenia que traer a los invitados para la boda de zoro y Robin así que debía retirarse rápido y ese fue el final de la charla de hombres.

Por otro lado, en una cafetería al norte de la isla se encontraban 3 chicas reunidas las cuales eran Nami, Robin y tashigi las cuales estaban riendo muy enérgicamente hasta que cierto tema salió al aire.

Wow es increíble que te vallas a casar con zoro Robin-san nunca lo había esperado

La que estaba sorprendida por la boda de Robin era la capitana tashigi Robin por otro lado

Zoro es alguien especial puede aparentyar ser un tipo rudo y malo pero es demasiado noble y gentil cuando se lo propone.

Robin estaba feliz hablando de su enamorado de pronto tashigi y Robin observaron a nami la cual estaba algo distraída y le pregunto tashigi a nami

Y cuéntame nami-san como va tu relación con luffy ya le dijiste lo que sientes

Esa pregunta inesperada hizo que nami sufriera un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero ella respndio algo alterada

Que clase de ralacion tashigi -chan luffy es mi capitán y yo soy su navegante eso es todo

Robin y tashigi se miraron al tiempo y dijeron ( esta enamorada ) nami entro en un pequeño shock pero despues Robin hablo.

Nami se sincera por eso llamamos a tashigi ella quiere ayudar igual que yo pero no podemos hacerlo si no eres sincera

con esas palabras nami suspiro.

Luffy tiene varias pretendientes y todas son muy hermosas además luffy y yo solo somos amigos eso es todo me gustaría poder hablar con el sobre lo que siento pero recuerdo el incidente del compromiso de Hancock y luffy por lo que no puedo actuar como quiero además ella es la emperatriz pirata la mujer mas hermosa que hay por que luffy me escojeria a mi y no a ella.

Nami tenia miedo ella conocía el amor de Hancock por luffy pero en ese incidente luffy evito el compromiso ya que le hablo a Hancock con la verdad diciéndole que no se casaría con ella nunca lo que nami no sabe es que luffy se negó a casarse con Hancock por ella.

Nami luffy te ama piensa en todas las veces que se han apoyado piensa en lo que sentiste cuando Hancock vino a casarse con el que sentiste en ese momento dime.

Lo que yo senti fue dolor no quería que se lo llevaran quería que se quedara conmigo esa es la verdad

Robin siguió con la conversación

Nami quieres saber el motivo por el cual luffy no se caso con Hancock.

Esa pregunta dejo a nami desorientad la razón por la que luffy no se caso obviamente ella la quería conocer por lo que asintió casi inmediatamente al ver eso robi le dijo.

Cuando Hancock llego al sunny y luffy se negó lo hizo por ti en ese momento cuando ella se fue y tu te fuiste con chopper y Franky a revisar las provisiones luffy hablo conmigo y me pregunto.

Robin como se siente estar enamorado .

Obviamente la pregunta me sorprendió y mas por que venia de luffy pero yo solo respondí lo que yo sentía

Es querer el bienestar de esa persona por encima del tuyo es querer estar con esa persona para siempre y pensar en ella casi todo el dia por qu la pregunta luffy

Pienso que quiero estar con nami pero no entiendo la razón jamás me senti asi creo que algo me pasa espero no sea nada malo

Robin solo rio un poco y luego hablo con calma

Tranquilo luffy eso es normal habla de esto con zoro y sanji tal vez eso te ayude a aclarar tus ideas

Y así fue como paso esto seguimos con la historia.

Nami estaba llorando ya que le sorprendió lo que estaba escuchando luego de calmarse un poco ella decidió hablar.

Entonces luffy se decidió por mi verdad, no me estas mintiendo verdad Robin

Robin solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo

Luffy te ama y tu lo amas a el ahora que sabes lo que el siente y conoces su decisión que es lo que harás.

Nami pensó por unos segundos y con una mirada de determinación hablo a sus amigas

Creo que me arriesgare si luffy siente lo mismo por mi no tendré miedo en decirle lo que siento quiero estar con el y pasar mi vida entera con el eso es lo que siento.

En medio de la confesión de nami se escuchaban algunos sollozos era tashigi la cual lloraba al escuchar la historia y los sentimientos de nami por luffy, entonces tashigi se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar a su amiga.

Mira nami hay un restaurante n una isla del norte es muy elegante solo personas importantes pueden asistir es una fiesta de disfraces quieres r hay con luffy.

Nami estaba sorprendida por la invitación, pero tashigi siguió explicando.

Smoker y yo íbamos a ir a cenar ahí pero a el no le gustan esos lugares tan famosos o elegantes así que la entrada esta disponible que te parece irías con luffy

Nami no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar y con eso la charla de chicas llego a su fin ahora la travesía de la navegante y el capitán entra en su etapa media espero que la historia sea de su agrado y si pueden compartir la historia se los agradecería y si tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario para la historia lo tomare agradecido eso es todo por hoy nos veremos la próxima semana .


End file.
